BBRae Week Collection - ShadowJack12345
by shadowjack12345
Summary: My contributions to BBRae week on tumblr, from the 19th to the 25th of January, 2014. Each day was given a prompt, reflected in the chapter heading. Enjoy! Don't forget to check out the BBRae Week account on tumblr to find all the work of other contributors!
1. Day 1 - Argument

**Day 1 - Arguing**

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were at a loss. For the past week, their friends and comrades, Beast Boy and Raven, had fallen out. What the original argument had been, they didn't know but now, whenever the pair interacted, it devolved quickly into a shouting match. The tension higher than he could ignore, Robin finally summoned Raven to the common room. When she arrived, she saw that Beast Boy had been similarly called. She grimaced at the sight of him.

"What is _he_ doing here?" she hissed. Beast Boy returned her venom by growling quietly, his clenched fists shaking at his sides. Before he could start yet another fight, Robin spoke.

"He is here for the same reason you are. You're been stomping around the tower, yelling at each other for a full week and I've had enough! So this is it. We sit down, here and now and we work it out." Robin indicated the two chairs in front of him, sitting in one behind him.

"BU-" Raven and Beast Boy started.

"_Sit!_" Robin ordered, already feeling his own temper rising. The pair sat but stubbornly refused to look at Robin or each other. He sighed. "Okay. Now, how did all this get started?" he asked. The silence vanished as both heroes began 'explaining' the other's offences at high speed. From a crack in the door, Cyborg and Starfire observed.

"Man..." Cyborg muttered. "They're really mad. I've never seen them keep up a fight this long before."

"Ohhh," Starfire lamented. "I wish our friends would see the pointlessness of argument."

"Let's see if Robin can make them see..." Cyborg finished, returning to his observation. Robin was shouting above the pair of them - no easy task.

"Quiet. QUIET!" They quieted, sullenly. "Okay... Beast Boy, you go first. When did this start? I don't want the whole week, just the very first thing that set you off. Beast Boy fumed as he thought back to that one, critical disagreement.

"Here's the thing: I want a big, showy ceremony but the more I talk about it, the more Raven says 'no, it'll be small and private' and won't listen to anything I have to say about it!" Robin's brow creased in confusion. Ceremony?

"Idiot!" Raven interjected. "Me, at a large public gathering on such an important day? It'll be a disaster! Besides I only want a few people to see something so... personal." With that, the pair started bickering again. Robin shushed them once more.

"Wait, wait... what ceremony are you talking about?" he asked. They both looked at him like he was a fool.

"Our wedding, of course," Raven said.

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed. Robin slumped in his chair.

"You're- you're getting _married?!_" he asked, voice climbing in pitch. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Well, not right now but some day... yeah," he finished.

"We both agreed it was inevitable," Raven added. "And perhaps it is a little premature to get so caught up in the details." With that, she reached out and took Beast Boy's hand in hers. He started at the contact before relaxing and returning her smile nervously. The pair stood and left Robin spluttering nonsense. They casually greeted Starfire and Cyborg, both similarly dumbfounded, and continued toward Raven's room. Once they were inside and the door was sealed, Beast Boy fell to the floor, laughing uproariously.

"That was so great!" he enthused from the carpet. " DId you see their _faces_?!" With that, he dissolved into laughter again, Raven watching him with a patient smile.

"I'm just amazed they put up with us for a full week," she commented. After Beast Boy's laughter was spent, she spoke again. "You know we'll have to confess to our little charade eventually." Beast Boy sobered immediately, though a small smile remained as he got to his feet.

"I know... we'll tell them everything tomorrow. Deal?" Raven nodded once.

"Deal." With that, Beast Boy sauntered toward her door and Raven followed to see him out. Just before he crossed the threshold, he spun around and planted a long kiss on Raven's lips which was gratefully accepted by the demoness.

"See you later, Mrs Logan," he murmured.

"And you, Mr Logan," Raven replied, her smile growing a little wider. Beast Boy left, a bounce in his step as the door closed. Raven sighed as she returned to her bed, fingering the chain around her neck that lay beneath her leotard. The chain which held a plain gold band around it. Raven looked forward to tomorrow, when she could finally wear it on her left hand in full view of her friends.

**Bing bong, late submission alert! Sorry, computer issues. Here's my entry into BBRae week's first day based on the prompt 'Argument'. Enjoy!**

**-Jack**


	2. Day 2 - Alone

**Day 2 - Alone**

Beast Boy sat in the common room, staring disconsolately at the monitor. It had the blinking start screen of his favourite game. But he didn't want to play. Not by himself, at least. But Cyborg had gone to visit the Titans East. Again! When was he just gonna admit he and Bee had something going? It didn't matter right now, though. Beast Boy's other video game partner, Robin, was currently on the town with his alien girlfriend, Starfire. He envied them more than he would like to admit. Raven was still in the tower but she had retreated from the common room before he had even had a chance to ask if she would like to play, though he could guess the answer. He chuckled as he imagined her railing against the 'mindless bleeping'. Then there was silence.

His boredom blossomed into true loneliness then... his troubled past only making him more vulnerable to the notion that his friends simply didn't have time for him anymore. Or that they didn't think he was worth their time. His eyes slammed shut as he tried to stop his fears from growing. But there they were. Head in his hands he whimpered as he swore he felt his friends growing more and more distant from him. His tears began to flow as his helplessness crashed in around him.

"So... how does this work?"

Beast Boy snapped upright, his wide eyes taking in his new companion. Raven. She held the game controller in her hand and watched him with her usual, carefull neutral expression. She pretended not to notice as he wiped his eyes, still waiting for his instruction. With a shaky but steadily growing smile and a light in his heart, Beast Boy explained the game and the controls to Raven. Half an hour in, he was laughing and joking as usual, while Raven sat with him, quiet but tolerant. During a lull in the action, Raven spoke again, a little more nervously.

"Beast Boy... I know that, sometimes you feel you're alone," she started. Turning to look into his eyes. "But you're not," she finished. He blushed a little - this situation felt intimate, somehow. Then he remembered his own words to her. Wait.. hadn't she said 'feel' instead of 'think'?

"Wai-" he started but Raven interrupted him.

"If I thought you could think, I would have said so," she quipped. Beast Boy laughed merrily, returning to the game.

**And there's Day 2. Sorry for lateness, computer problems. Just a little snippet, more friendship than romance but the potential is there. Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**-Jack**


	3. Day 3 - Inner Demons

**Day 3 - Inner Demons**

The Titans were down. All save one: Raven. She stood alone against their foe, a nameless alien behemoth who was apparently determined to destroy them and their world. Raven believed that he could. He was immensely strong, even stronger than Starfire, and his advanced technology gave him an even larger advantage. The largest of these machines was the means of the Earth's demise, ugly and dangerous. Raven stood, ready to fight to her last breath. To her astonishment, one of her disabled comrades struggled to his feet. It was Beast Boy. To her dismay, his voice warped along with his body. His desperation had caused him to transform into the Beast they all knew and feared. Raven could only hope it attacked her foe and not her. To her relief, it faced the alien and roared... but then, in a flash, it gathered her up in its arms and bounded away at incredible speed. Her fists hammered at its great chest.

"No! Beast Boy, stop! Stop! Put me down!" she said, over and over. Eventually, the Beast obeyed, setting her down. "Beast Boy, look at me. Look. At. Me." The Beast focused its eyes on her face, watching. Raven fought down an inappropriate blush at what she was about to say. "I know you want to protect me. To hide me away somewhere safe from the danger... but nowhere _is_ safe!" The Beast grumbled and Raven, driven by desperation, grabbed its face and held it in front of her. "I know you can't understand why but... the big man. He has to be stopped. _He has to be stopped!_ And we're the only ones left to fight him. Stop him, Beast Boy. Stop. Him." Raven stared into his eyes, hoping beyond hope for a glimmer of comprehension. There was none she could see and she felt despair creeping in. Then, suddenly, the Beast reared to its full height and roared to the sky, so loud Raven had to cover her ears. In one great leap, the Beast Boy came crashing down on the alien, punching, kicking, biting and clawing at his enemy.

Raven took a few moments to come to her senses, then flew after him. When she arrived at the battle, her heart soared. The Beast was hammering their would-be destroyer with every ounce of the incredible strength it had... but it wasn't enough. The alien was starting to fight back. He needed help. Raven felt her own strength at its lowest ebb - she couldn't help. Not as she was, anyway. Squeezing her eyes shut in disgust at what she was about to do, she consoled herself that there was no other way... and let her inner demon rise to the surface. The alien turned when she shrieked, a tall, amorphous black shadow concealed partially by a blue cloak, though four red eyes and glittering fangs were visible beneath the hood. Whips of solid darkness lashed out and gripped the alien, slamming him into the ground where the Beast could pile on, battering his enemy's defenceless body. Together, the savage duo threw down their opponent and, in the aftermath, were replaced by an exhausted green boy and shivering grey girl. When the others were revived, the alien was taken into the custody and the five heroes returned home to recuperate and heal. Raven said she got lucky fighting the alien and refused to elaborate, even to Beast Boy. A few days later, the team mostly healed, Raven found him blocking her path in the corridor.

"I remember, Rae," he said, simply. Raven's eyes widened and her skin paled even further.

"I'm.. sorry," she whispered, then gasped as the boy embraced her

"Don't be sorry, Rae. You saved me. You saved the whole world! And I know how much it hurt you to do it," he replied. Her secret exposed, Raven finally wept on her only confidant's shoulder.

"You don't hate me?" she asked. Incredulously, Beast Boy strengthened his grip.

"I could never hate you, Rae. Not you..." he said. Raven pulled away, dabbing at her tears.

"Why?" she asked. Beast Boy only smiled.

"You're a smart girl, Rae. I'm sure you'll work it out eventually," he said, tucking a stray lock of purple hair behind her ear before walking away. Her gaze followed him, a blush of realisation staining her cheeks as she finally found her smile again.

**There we go, Day 3. Have it. Read it. Enjoy it. Review it. That is all.**

**-Jack**


	4. Day 4 - First Date

**Day 4 - First Date**

This was finally it. The first date. Sort of. Beast Boy and Raven had been friends for years and comrades on top of that, meaning they were very close even before their relationship evolved. Even then, they had waited for a long time before acting on their feelings, putting them ahead of the curve for a first date. So two people, long-time friends and deeply in love for months, finally had their first date in a quiet but luxurious Jump City restaurant famous for its cuisine and discretion. And they couldn't think of a single thing to say. They both knew the first date was typically used to get to know each other. There were few people who knew each other so well as they did. While waiting for their food, Beast Boy chuckled, breaking their heavy silence.

"Well, this got weird," he said. Raven smiled at him.

"It did. I wonder why..." she pondered. Beast Boy tapped his chin as he pondered.

"Y'know, I think we're trying to hard to keep to some unwritten code. Forget first date rules! We're a couple having a great meal in a nice restaurant. We can talk about what we want... I know!" he said in triumph. "We waited a long time before we got together... any regrets?"

"Regrets?" Raven repeated.

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied. "Any moments where you wish you'd said something? Or done something?" Raven thought back over their history together.

"Plasmus... last year," she responded. Beast Boy recalled the incident but couldn't quite work out her reference. "It was when you were talking to that detective, the one helping us track him. He was acting all defeatist and you took offence," she said.

"Yeah, I remember that. And him," Beast Boy said.

"He said they had no way to stop Plasmus and all we could do was hope for the best... and you got right in his face. You said 'Hope? _You_ hope. _You_ pray. We're Titans. We don't stop and hope... we stand. We _fight_!' and just left him there."

"So me shouting at a cop turned you on?" Beast Boy joked, earning a glare from Raven.

"Shut up. I saw then what I see every day now: the hero that everyone else knew you were." Beast Boy was speechless.

"Wow... Rae. Thanks," he said, voice thick.

"Anything on your end?" Raven asked. Beast Boy barely thought before answering.

"Mad Mod," he said. "If I'm really honest, Rae, the sight of you in those gym clothes fired my imagination for a good, long while," he said, laughing. Raven feigned disgust, though she had long ago accepted his physical attraction to her. "Okay, okay, joking aside. The last time we saw Malchior, year before last. He did his usual schtick, getting under your skin while we fought. That always rankled but, this time, when he started his whole 'who could ever love you?' bit, I almost had to bite my lip so I didn't put my hand up and start screaming 'Me! Me! Meeee!" I might still do it if we see him again," he finished, ending with more laughter. Raven basked in his love for her, her smile widening.

"It might prove entertaining," Raven agreed. Beast Boy suddenly leaned toward her and spoke in a low voice.

"While we're being honest, Rae... we both know I've always thought you were hot. Was there a time when you thought that about me?" he asked. She blushed at the question as the memory surfaced immediately.

"The shore... after the Beast," she answered. Beast Boy's smile vanished but he waited patiently for her to continue. "When I went out there, you were so... forlorn. And the moon in the water and the light from the tower, I don't know but you looked like... like a painting. So sad. So beautiful." It was now Beast Boy's turn to blush at her description. "As for more... carnal sensations. Summer before last, the beach party. I looked up and saw you, fresh from a swim, getting a cold drink. No poetry there just... _nnngg_!" she finished, causing Beast Boy's blush to intensify around his grin. The date went smoothly after that, with them exchanging stories, embarrassing to varying degrees. When the night was over, the pair stepped outside and found a small but still numerous gathering of paparazzi. They had planned for this, carefully agreeing on a statement that they were just two colleagues, taking a break and having a meal. While Beast Boy attempted to see through the camera flashes, a single microphone was pointed at Raven.

"Raven! Are the pair of you an item? Why are you here with Beast Boy?" Raven saw as Beast Boy turned to her, the faint disappointment beneath his smile as they hid their relationship from the world. She decided her need for privacy was less important.

"I love him."

The crowd silenced for a few heartbeats, then the camera flashes and questions came even faster than before. The two heroes took to the sky and, while Beast Boy was unable to contribute in his current avian form, Raven laughed loud enough for the both of them.

**Not sure about this one, might need to take this idea and make something better with it later on but for now, have it for BBRae week! Wooo!**

**-Jack**


	5. Day 5 - First Kiss

**Day 5 - First Kiss**

**Just a tiny snippet this time.**

Beast Boy and Raven were in love, that much was obvious. They were also beyond frustrated. So far, despite every intention of doing so, they had not yet managed that all-important milestone, the first kiss. The problem was one they had foreseen: Raven's powers. No matter how she meditated, focused or chanted, when they got too close, her powers lashed out, shaking the tower's foundations. So, reluctantly, Robin had been forced to impose a ban on their attempts until they could be sure Raven could prevent the reaction. She was sure that, after the first kiss was accomplished, she would quickly adapt and everyone would be safe and happy... but how to get past that insurmountable goal. Even away from home, her power whipped up a storm. Literally. They had tried a romantic walk in the park and inadvertently brought about a deluge of mystically induced rain. So Beast Boy sat, forlorn, in the common room with Cyborg. The cybernetic teen asked a question he already knew the answer to.

"So no progress, then?" he said. Beast Boy chuckled bitterly.

"Nope. Still residents of square one," he answered. "This totally sucks, dude."

"It does suck," Cyborg agreed, not knowing what else to say. Before either of them spoke again, the door slid open and Raven marched in, her eyes ablaze with purpose.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said.

"Come with me," Raven said. "Both of you." The pair rose and followed, not willing to ask questions of her when she seemed so anxious. She led them to a rarely frequented area of the tower and Beast Boy's memory sparked as they entered the chamber built to protect Raven from Trigon. It had since been further enhanced by Cyborg and Raven herself with technological and mystical defenses. Beast Boy stood at the threshold, speaking to Raven behind him.

"What are we doing heeerrroooop!" he said as Raven pushed him into the chamber none to gently. Turning to Cyborg, she issued her orders.

"Seal us in there. Let me know if there are problems," she said before following Beast Boy without waiting for an answer. The chamber sealed closed behind her. She drew closer to Beast Boy, her breathing becoming heavier as she approached. Beast Boy had finally realised what she was planning and, despite his nerves, remained quiet. When she reached him, Raven crashed her lips into his, desperate passion flowing through her. Beast Boy stumbled and fell back, Raven following and maintaining the kiss. He soon responded and the pair lost themselves in each other. Cyborg was glad to note that the room contained Raven's power, which danced across the interior walls until they began to fade away. Unfortunately, this meant he now had to wait for them to finish making out. He resolved to wait until he was called, not really wanting to see what they were doing on the monitor.

"I am not going to look. I am not going to look. I am _not_ going to look... Aw man, I did _not_ need to see that."

**Tada! Just a funny little thing. Enjoy!**

**-Jack**


	6. Day 6 - Perseverance

**Day 6 - Perseverance**

"Hey Raven!"

Raven sighed in exasperation as the green changeling called from across the room, already walking toward her as she sat on the couch. She carefully marked her place in her book and turned to face him.

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Have I told you today how pretty you are?" he said, grinning in a way he thought was wolfish but actually came off as kind of goofy. Raven didn't even flinch.

"Actually, yes. Twice," she replied, her voice bored. Beast Boy shrugged.

"What can I say, Rae? You're so pretty it has to be said three times to measure up." Raven suppressed a smirk. That was a new one. Without another word, Beast Boy turned and went back to whatever it was he had been doing. Raven opened her book but her mind pondered her green teammate. For the past few weeks, he had been paying incredibly obvious compliments. Nothing sleazy, thank goodness. At first, she had been flustered and a little suspicious but, after so much time, there had been no punchline, no final prank. She had even allowed herself to verify his words with her empathic powers - he believed what he said. That had set her back to flustered, cheeks red. Now though, it was becoming a regular feature of her life, one that she knew she should have found infuriating. But she didn't. And that was mildly irritating in itself. She shrugged off her annoyance and returned to her book.

Some time later, she closed her book and stood, stretching out her kinked limbs. For a blissful moment, she smiled as she did so, running her hands through her hair. When she had finished, she realised she had company. Beast Boy of course. He stood with his mouth hanging open, staring at the sorceress. She had the decency to blush again as a few words spilled from him.

"Pretty... pretty bird," he murmured. He snapped back to reality and managed to appear contrite. "Oh! Uhhh... sorry, Rae," he said. Raven's blush disappeared as she fixed him with a curious stare.

"Beast Boy. This had been going on for a while now-"

"Six weeks," Beast Boy supplied.

"Six weeks now and... really , six weeks? Huh. Anyway... what is it you want from me?" Raven asked. Beast Boy looked at his feet, his usual grin nowhere to be seen.

"Okay... I've been dressing it up in fun so I didn't, I dunno, scare you away or something but... I really, _really_ like you Rae. More than I can say. It's like, I have all this... this _feeling_ inside of me and I'm not big enough to hold it all, y'know? So I let it out. And tell you you're pretty. And that helps. I feel like if I didn't, it would just burn me up. As for what I want: I just want you, Raven, whatever way you want things to be between us. What I _expect_? Not a damn thing. Don't feel like you owe me or anything, Im just... saying what I see." With that and a small, slightly crooked smile, the changeling exited the room, leaving behind an astonished Raven. The trend continued for the following weeks, which became months. Still, he wouldn't let up. Raven was grateful if a little bemused, though there were some instances where he surprised her. When they were forced to attend a charity event, the Titans had all dressed up and Cyborg, endlessly entertained by Beast Boy's infatuation with the girl, prodded him into complimenting her.

"You look very... elegant, Rae," he said. Cyborg did a double take.

"That's all? You aren't gonna go all gooey and tell how 'purty' she is?" Cyborg said, putting childish emphasis on 'purty'. Beast Boy regarded him with slight annoyance.

"'Purty'? She's beautiful," he said, turning to lock eyes with her. "She's _always_ so, so beautiful..." Raven flushed under his heavy-lidded gaze. He had never done that before. Sensing the tension, he smirked at Cyborg. "But she already knows I think that, so I said something else. Satisfied?" He hadn't waited for an answer, strolling toward the door. Raven waited a few minutes for her heart to slow down before following. More time passed and the compliments kept coming, though something had changed. Within Raven. Instead of indifference, she felt butterflies. Instead of resignation, she looked forward to seeing the boy with a steadily increasing intensity. One day, weeks later, everything clicked into place and she smirked at her own realisation.

"Huh. Who knew?" she muttered to herself.

"Knew what, Rae?" Beast Boy asked. He had just plopped down beside her on the couch. Ignoring his question, Raven asked one of her own.

"You said you wanted whatever I was willing to offer you, yes?" she said. Beast Boy became reluctantly serious.

"Y-yes," he answered. Raven stood and he stood with her.

"Then... how about this?" she said, reaching out and taking his hand in hers. He grinned dopily, his legs trembling under him.

"Wow..." he breathed.

"And... how about this?" Raven said, more quietly, before releasing his hand and wrapping her arms around him in a warm embrace. Beast Boy's vision swam and his head lolled as Raven hugged him.

"W-wow..." he squeaked. Raven pulled back to look into his eyes, waiting for him to eventually focus on her.

"And..." Raven started, blowing out a nervous breath. "How about... this?" she whispered, getting closer with each word. Finally, she pressed her lips to his. She briefly wondered if she should deepen the kiss when Beast Boy pulled away sharply. Raven wondered what she had wrong... until she realised he had collapsed to the ground, eyes blank and mouth curved in a dreamy smile. She leaned down when she thought she heard him speak.

"Wwwwwaaaaaaooooowww..." he slurred. Cyborg, who had witnessed the whole exchange, walked over to nudge him with a steel toe. No response.

"Did I just see what I think I just saw, Raven?" he asked, a little incredulous. Raven shrugged.

"What can I say? I love the stubborn little cretin," she said. From the floor, Beast Boy stirred.

"Creeeetin loves pretty birdy..." he giggled. Raven smiled at him, kneeling down to stroke his hair.

"And birdy loves you back. Come find me when you 'wake up'," she said before heading to her room, her smile never leaving.

**Pointless but fluffy. That should be my profile. Enjoy!**

**-Jack**


	7. Day 7 - Wedding

**Day 7 - Wedding**

The Titans sat around the table, pensive and depressed. After hearing that a cult of Trigon worshippers had arrived in the city, the team had quickly set out to thwart whatever plans they might have. Raven knew, of course, that Trigon was forever denied this realm but didn't want to give the cultists any time to perform any of their depraved but ultimately pointless rites. However, things had not gone as planned, chiefly because the cultists were not there for Trigon. They were there for Raven. Their leader, the self-appointed vassal of Trigon, had revealed his plan, confident he could not be stopped: he would marry Raven and claim her power for himself. The Titans had almost laughed: Raven would _never_ consent to such a thing. Then the leader had spoken harsh, alien words, almost painful to hear. Raven had gasped and teleported herself and the team back home. Robin had demanded an explanation but Raven hesitated, saying she needed a moment to gather herself. Her rare anxiety convinced Robin to wait and there they sat, waiting for Raven to open her closed eyes and speak. After several minutes, she stopped muttering her mantra and opened her eyes, nodding to Robin that he could ask his questions.

"Raven. Why did you take us out of there? What was he doing?" he asked, more perplexed than angry. Raven swallowed, thickly.

"He was... marrying us," she replied, shuddering as she did. "He spoke the language of Trigon's minions, a demonic language and, in that culture, marriage doesn't have to be... consensual." The silence somehow grew even quieter. Robin finally spoke again.

"He can marry you against your will?!" he said, angrily. Raven nodded.

"Yes. If he can see me and I hear the words, we will be wed. Or as close to it as demons can understand." Her words sparked curiosity.

"What do you mean, Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"Demonic marriages are extremely rare and are more like... contracts. Or slavery. Once a pair are connected, one is dominant and can employ the power of the other. The connection is permanent - there is no equivalent of divorce... only death," Raven ended on a whisper.

"If it's that easy to lay claim, why were marriages so rare?" Robin asked.

"First, it's never clear who will dominate. That means it's possible I will command the Leader... but I'm not anxious to test that theory. Second, the words are a closely guarded secret. Even I don't know the full ceremony and I can't fathom how this man does..." Silence enveloped them again.

"But... you are safe here, yes?" Starfire asked, pleadingly. Raven tried to summon a smile to soothe her. She failed.

"I am. But I can't stay here forever. And he will come for me if he has no choice. I don't relish the idea of running from this man for the rest of my life," Raven lamented.

"Isn't there a way to stop it? Or block it or something?" asked Cyborg. Raven thought for a short time before answering.

"We may have options. We can't kill him, even if we wanted to: as the leader of the cult of Trigon, I expect him to be versed in necromancy. With his knowledge of demonic rites, I am certain of it. It is likely he cannot be permanently killed. So with that ruled out... I see only two options. One: I choose death first," she said. Wincing at the emotional storm that swelled around her. She glanced at each of them but lingered on the green changeling. His emotions were almost identical to the others: rage, sadness and fear of loss... but there was something else in there. Something very specific to her that was hot... and possessive. In her silence, said shapeshifter spoke.

"No, Raven. No." His quiet command was more powerful than Raven could explain, causing her to blink at him. She continued.

"The only other option is for me to marry someone else first," she said. Robin wasted no time.

"I'll do it." Starfire's jaw tightened in dismay for a moment. "If it protects you until we've dealt with this cult, I'll marry you. We can get it annulled once you're safe." Raven was touched by his willingness but shook her head.

"No. Any marriage we perform would have to be mystical to counter the demonic spell. In other words, permanent. Also, it wouldn't be a true marriage: you have a friend's love for me but not that of a husband, which we would need to strengthen it to the point where it can't be usurped by the demon marriage. That also rules out Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire," she finished, morosely. Robin looked frustrated as he thought. He spoke again, carefully.

"I wouldn't normally pry, Raven but... is there anyone you have feelings for? Anyone you might _want_ to marry?" There was one. An impossible dream.

"There is someone I... care about. Very much," she said. "But I can't ask him to give up his entire life for me. The marriage would be binding, not just legal. He wouldn't be able to find anyone else or it would dissolve and I would be vulnerable again." Starfire struggled with herself. She knew who Raven spoke of. He sat with them. The green changeling.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire jumped as Robin named the man in her thoughts. The man in Raven's heart. Somehow afraid (and relieved) she had given away Raven's secret, Starfire now saw that Robin only questioned him as he stood with his fists clenched.

"I'll...I'll do it. If you'll have me, Rae..." Beast Boy said, tightly. Raven stared, a barely noticable flush in her cheeks even as her situation seemed dire.

"No... it won't work. Your love for me is a friend's love, brotherly at the most. It wouldn't be enough and I won't let you throw you future away for a fruitless exercise," Raven answered, struggling to hide the pain in her voice. To her surprise, Beast Boy clenched his eyes shut and slowly started shaking his head. This wasn't how he had wanted to say it.

"What if... what if it wasn't? Brotherly, I mean." The heavy silence returned as four pairs of wide eyes regarded the anxious changeling. Raven eventually found her voice, but only for a moment.

"You mean... you..."

"I love you, Raven. And just so we're completely clear, I am totally, incurably in love with you. If I'm totally honest, the idea of marrying you is growing on me, even if it's sooner than I might have planned it." He smirked as he finished, a chink of his humour shining through their bleak situation. Raven didn't move. _Couldn't_ move. As the others turned to face her, a single tear rolled down her cheek, her eyes unblinking and still focused on Beast Boy, the love of her life who, it turned out, rather enthusiastically loved her back. As reality sunk in, she clapped her hands over her mouth as a bizarre sobbing laugher fell from it, more tears spilling now. Suddenly, she stood, knocking her chair back and ran around the table, throwing herself into the astonished Beast Boy's arms. Slowly, his open mouth curved into a knowing smile. He gently eased her away from him to be certain - she was smiling. Grinning! _Laughing!_ Without another word, he kissed her while the others watched in their own amazement. When they parted, Raven leaned her forehead against his and asked:

"Beast Boy... Garfield. WIll you marry me?" He chuckled a moment.

"Sure, okay," he responded, earning a light jab to his arm, though Raven laughed again at his assent. She slowed her breathing and tried to come back down to earth: time was not on their side.

"Right we uh... we need to do this. There's an ancient Azarathi ceremony that should serve us quite well. Come with me, all of you: we'll need witnesses." The team followed Raven toward her room, utterly astounded at the direction the day had taken.

**The next day...**

Predictably, the Titans had returned to stop the Leader. He walked at a leisurely pace as he exited his personal chamber and headed to the courtyard where his proverbial cannon fodder fought the Titans. He stepped into the light... he saw her. He raised his voice to be heard and the daughter of Trigon merely looked back as he barked out the ugly words. He exulted as he finished. He had done it! He had stolen the greatest demonic power on this plain... so why didn't he feel any different. Apparently, Raven suffered no ill effects as she hovered nearby, regarding him with a bored expression. The Leader squeaked as a hand clamped down on his shoulder, spinning him around to face Beast Boy, his fist ready to strike.

"Hey! Quit hittin' on my wife!"

THWACK!

**An unusually light-hearted end to a bloody depressing little story lol. This marks the end of the BBRae week challenge and I hope you enjoy it. I've certainly had fun writing them. Read. Review. Let me know how well I did. Toodle-pip!**

**-Jack**


	8. Answer to 'Ema' - NOT A NEW CHAPTER!

No. Nobody died. I don't know where the story lost you but, if you want to discuss, PM me here or on tumblr.


End file.
